


fire (twice smut) book

by saturnhyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Other, afraid of writing nsfw chaeyoung and tzuyu content but ill try, bdsm dynamics involvet but nothing THAT SERIOUS, idk why im writing this, not taking requests, please send me love, possibly some soft but idk, random ideas that go thru my mind at random times, this is filth really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnhyun/pseuds/saturnhyun
Summary: literally it's just filth;;;;;;a little universe in which twice are all in a big, messy poly relationship. sometimes not. bye.





	1. blood, sweat and tears; minayeon

Mina was willing to give herself all to Nayeon.

Her hands, her big, slender hands, tracing patterns on Mina’s skin, red patterns as her nails dig into the pale skin deep enough to bruise.

So bitter, but so, so sweet.

Nayeon’s lips felt like chocolate when she pressed them against Mina’s, her hands now on the younger’s hips, guiding her movements on her thigh, breathless moans leaving both their throats as they felt each other up more and more.

She bit down on Nayeon’s bottom lip, moaning at the metallic taste of blood. Nayeon was everything, her personal hell, the devil she’s been trying to run away from since forever.

And here she was. Sitting on the devil’s lap, moaning, offering herself as some kind of meal. She wanted more, wanted to beg, to scream, wanted to come for Nayeon as much as possible.

Mina could see the cocky smile in Nayeon’s lips as one of her hands were wrapped around her throat. Her breath was taken by the older girl, and Mina’s movements got more desperate, needy, eyes fluttering shut as she placed her hand on Nayeon’s wrist and squeezed it.

Harder.

She wanted to feel Nayeon, all of her, and it didn’t care if it hurt. Not anymore, not when her dreams were finally being fulfilled, not when she wanted Nayeon to fucking choke her so she couldn’t try and run away again.

     “Colour”, Nayeon groaned, easing her grip so Mina could tell her with her own words.

Deep into Mina’s throat, Nayeon was whiskey.

     “Green”.

That was all it took for Nayeon to choke her again. Harder this time, so, so hard that Mina felt dizzy, and her hips bucked uncontrollably. Nayeon kissed her sloppy, free hand sliding up to pinch her sensitive nipples, swirling them around, taking breathless whines from Mina.

 _Take it all_ , Mina thought, _tie me up and use me_.

But she couldn’t beg. Not with words.

So she opened her eyes, tearing up to the fact that she wasn’t able to demand what she wanted, to the fact that the pleasure she was feeling only increased as Nayeon pushed two of her fingers inside her burning center, finally touching her properly, lips now on her ear.

     “Such a good girl”, Nayeon cooed, curling her fingers up, hitting Mina’s g-spot. “A good slut for unnie, hmm? Aren’t you?”

She was addicted. Addicted to the pain, to the pleasure, addicted to Nayeon.

The heat in her belly tightened up, and she tapped Nayeon’s shoulder. The grip on her neck disappeared, and Mina moaned.

     “P-Please” Her voice was throaty, and she let herself sink down on Nayeon’s fingers, head thrown back, moaning loudly as she felt Nayeon’s teeth on the sensitive skin of her neck. “Please, unnie, wanna come”

     “Do you?” Nayeon asked cockily, easing in and out of her slowly, almost stopping. Mina cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks, nodding eagerly, desperate hands on Nayeon’s shoulders, struggling to move faster. “You can’t run no more if you come, baby. Is that what you want?”

Mina nodded again. She didn’t care anymore. Her heart was heavy with love, neediness, and lust. She was tired of running away. Tired of pretending that she didn’t want Nayeon. She did. Nayeon was all she needed.

But just a simple nod wouldn’t make it. Nayeon held her face with her free hand, forcing Mina to look her in the eyes. Mina saw nothing but love. It was like Nayeon loved her back just enough.

And for the first time, she believed Nayeon did.

     “Words,” She asked, almost softly this time, and Mina cried out again.

     “Wanna be with you”

That was all Nayeon needed. She set the pace again, helping Mina with her movements, whispering her praises as the younger one was sent over the edge, making a mess of Nayeon’s hands, lap and even the bedsheets. She knew she had squirted when she heard Nayeon’s surprised gasp and laugh, pulling her fingers away from Mina the next second, helping her calm down.

     “Breathe” She ordered, and Mina did, concentrating on Nayeon’s sweet coffee scent.

Even though she knew, Mina drank from the poisonous Holy Grail.

And she wasn’t even sorry about that. No, not when Nayeon turned them around on the bed carefully, lips soft all over Mina’s face, voice echoing due to the silence of the room.

     “I love you, Minari”


	2. subspace; sahyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the nation's girlfriends

   

Jihyo knew she was screwed up when she heard the click of Sana’s heels approaching.

What came after that was a soft, sweet lavender smell that she knew that came from Sana’s hair. Jihyo herself had cleaned Sana’s hair up with their lavender shampoo that morning, between bubbles and kisses.

Jihyo knew she was screwed up, but she couldn’t care less.

No, not when she knew what was coming, or at least had an idea about it. She did it on purpose, after all – Twenty minutes after Sana left for work, Jihyo sank down onto her favorite dildo, made herself come three times and didn’t have the decency to clean up the mess and pretend she hasn’t done anything.

Jihyo wanted Sana to see; See her, see what kind of a babbling mess she turned every time Sana looked at her differently, see how much of a good girl Jihyo could be for her, and just for her. She needed to.

Goosebumps trailed down her spine as she felt a warm, firm hand on her shoulder.

     “Jihyo”, Sana’s voice was quiet, polite and very, very cold. Jihyo hummed in response, not even daring to take her eyes out of her book. She didn’t want to meet Sana’s eyes. Jihyo couldn’t see, but Sana grinned. “Jihyo, what kind of mess is that one on my bed?” She purred, lowering herself so she could place soft kisses on Jihyo’s exposed neck. The younger girl sighed, eyes fluttering shut as the book was left aside. “I asked you a question.”

The surprised high pitched whine that came out of Jihyo’s throat was nothing less than beautiful, Sana thought as she let go of her hair.

Jihyo whimpered, refusing to open her mouth, wanting more of the delicious pain she knew Sana could inflict her. Of course, they’ve talked about this before – A lot, actually. When they started dating, Sana made her sit down and listen to her talking about her kinks for one hour straight. She knew Sana was a bit of a sadist, and she didn’t mind that. But then... Then, she started feeling it – The urge to be bruised, slapped, owned. She wanted Sana to go and claim her, to press her against walls and bite onto her neck until she was sobbing out in pain.

So they talked about it, and Sana was more than willing to try.

They started slowly tho, a few pinches here and there, lots of biting and some spanking as well. Every time, Jihyo came gladly, moaning Sana’s name like a mantra, holding onto the older girl’s back for some kind of support. Sana would just kiss her and help her calm down, whispering praises and making sure she didn’t cross any limits.

They decided it was about time to try something more when Jihyo first came untouched. On her knees, with Sana’s strap down her throat, looking up at the girl with teary, lusty eyes. She came just like that, cause Sana was done with her bratty mouth for the day and wanted to fuck it. Cause Sana just didn’t give a fuck that Jihyo couldn’t breathe properly and just kept pushing the toy further until Jihyo’s nose touched her belly. Cause Jihyo felt small and humiliated, and when Sana called her a “good little slut”, she totally lost it.

Sana pulled herself out as she felt Jihyo tapping her hips, and she was worried, cause Jihyo was fucking shaking as she whined, desperate.

  
     “What happened?” She asked, hands on Jihyo’s hair, trying to make her look up. Her heart was heavy and she thought she’d fucked all up with her words. She didn’t mean to offend Jihyo in any way, she was just trying a bit of dirty talk and –

Jihyo whined again, looking at her girlfriend, and Sana knew that pinky blush on her cheeks too damn well.

     “You came” She gasped “J-Jihyo, you...”

She was trying to understand it, really was, cause Jihyo’s hands were very well trained on her lap and there wasn’t anything she could grind on. She couldn’t believe Jihyo had come untouched, but there she was, all blushy and breathless, still on her knees, the tip of the strap touching her cheek.

     “Untouched” Jihyo whispered, her breathing finally stabilizing as she kissed Sana’s thighs.

Later that day, they both lay down and cuddled for a while. Sana was caressing the little hickeys on Jihyo’s tummy with her fingers when the younger girl giggled.

     “What is it?” Sana asked softly, turning around so she could face Jihyo. Her eyes were shining, and she looked happy. Sana didn’t know she could love someone that much.

     “Maybe we should go further on that”

Sana knew exactly what she was talking about.

 

     “Yes” She gulped, eyes on Jihyo’s “Yes, we should”.

And here they were, Sana right behind Jihyo, ready to teach her a lesson, the younger girl growing desperate.

She was hers. God, she was _Sana’s._

     “ _Please_ ” Jihyo gave up, turning herself around so she could look up at her girlfriend. She didn’t expect for Sana’s face to be that close, and she certainly didn’t remember Sana smelling that good before she left. A bubble of jealousy started growing up on her tummy and she forced herself to calm down. It wasn’t weird for Sana to put on a bit more perfume during the day, and Jihyo herself had seen her doing that before. But still, the fear of being left was real, and there.

Little did she know she had a cage around Sana’s heart the first time she smiled at her.

     “What color are we, baby?” Sana asked softly, lips lightly pressed against Jihyo’s cheek. Jihyo whimpered one more time, making grabby hands when Sana stood up straight, looking down at her with a smile.

     “Yellow” Jihyo murmured, licking her lips. Sana’s smile disappeared, and she was already kneeling so she could face Jihyo

     “What’s going on, sweet?” She cupped Jihyo’s cheeks, staring into her eyes, trying to get it without having to make Jihyo speak up.

     “I don’t k-know” She started, closing her eyes when Sana’s thumbs made circles on her skin. “Wan’ you so bad, so bad, but- I can’t… Unnie, I want to-“

     “Breathe for me” Sana whispered softly, eyes trained on Jihyo’s face, showing nothing but love and respect. She knew what they were doing could be too much, and she didn’t want Jihyo to have a crisis and get traumatized about it. When Jihyo opened her eyes again, they weren’t cloudy anymore. “There you go. Can you use your words for me?”

Sana seemed calm, but there was sweat on her neck and her heart was beating fast. She was scared to death about what was coming, cause Jihyo was surely going to tell her that she didn’t want that anymore, about all the filthy and nasty stuff they’ve been doing, and of course she could live with that but she thought Jihyo was starting to like it when she was just pretending, cause she didn’t want to hurt Sana, and Sana didn’t want her to-

     “I love you” Sana was pushed out of her thoughts when Jihyo turned her head a bit so she could kiss her palm. “I love you, and I want you. I can’t stop thinking about it. I wanna be good, and yours. I wanna be marked and owned. I-I don’t know why, and how, Jesus, I don’t even know what I’m saying but images are on my mind and I can’t- I don’t know what’s going on and I’m scared. Cause there’s a feeling… This feeling, and I want to let you do it, wanna give you all the control, I ache for that every single day since..” She blushed, laughing as Sana’s surprised face popped up into her mind. “ I- I never felt that, I’ve been always in control, but…Want you to call me names” Jihyo whispered. She was thankful Sana didn’t try to interrupt her, but she was also worried cause her girlfriend seemed paralyzed, eyes darkening by the time. “Wanna be p-praised and called names and.. Want a collar. A collar that you can attach a leash on and tug on it. Wanna.. ugh” She blushed even more, lowering her eyes so she didn’t need to face Sana. “Wanna beg. For you, for anything. I don’t know what is it, I just.. need it.”

And there she was. Blushing, eyes down her thighs, trying to keep her hands from shaking, waiting for Sana to give her something. Anything.

Sana was trying to process it. Jihyo had just told her she was having some trouble getting into subspace, and Sana didn’t think Jihyo trusted her enough to get into subspace. But Jihyo didn’t know what the fuck subspace was, of course, cause she's never been in that kind of headspace before, and Sana was just amazed. Amazed at how sweet Jihyo was. The little korean girl was willing to give herself all for Sana, and Sana was more than ready to take her.

She did, pulling Jihyo to herself, embracing her girlfriend in a warm, tight hug. Jihyo squeaked and chuckled surprised, arms hesitating as she hugged Sana back. She smelled like lavender, perfume and Jihyo.

     “I love you so much,” Sana said when they let the other go, looking into each other’s eyes. “And we can do whatever you want. I just need to – We could talk, and I’d explain whatever you want. We could stabilize boundaries and, I don’t know, try it later? If you want we also could-“

     “Shut up,” Jihyo said, and Sana stopped talking. “Sorry” she continued “It’s just that… I need you. Now. Can we let all the boundary talking for later?”

Sana’s eyebrows went up and she smiled.

     “I thought you had already made enough mess for today, hm? Did you come?”

Jihyo nodded, fingers caressing Sana’s arm.

     “How many times?”

Jihyo just whimpered, not wanting to speak up for her girlfriend, and letting herself do it for the first time. She felt safe as she tried to hug Sana again, nuzzling into her neck and biting on the pale skin so she could leave a tiny bruise in there.

     “Won’t you answer me?” Sana asked, tugging on Jihyo’s hair just enough to make her look at her.

     
     “T-three”

     “Good” Sana untangled herself from Jihyo and stood up straight again, heels clicking, and she left for a while. When she came back, she was holding the dildo Jihyo used earlier. “Are you okay with being edged?”

Jihyo nodded;

     “I need you to tell me with your words”

     “Y-Yes, I’m okay with that”

Sana smiled, and Jihyo couldn’t help but smile too. Sana was so beautiful.

     “On your knees for me, baby”

Jihyo was screwed up.


	3. bang, bang, bang; jeongmi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short

Mina and I were in a bit of a bad mood when we got back to the hotel room.

She slammed the door after entering and it kinda scared me, but in a quick move, she pushed me against the door.

     "Damn, dammit, dammit," she said against my skin as her hands climbed up my dress until she pulled it over my head. She ripped off my bra, tossing it to the floor.

Her violent and unbridled acts excited me and a wave of pure desire pulsed through my body. I wanted her. I wanted as much as she wanted me.

She stepped back and pulled her blazer out, nearly punching the air. She picked me up and pushed me against the door. I never knew someone so small could be that strong.

     "Next time I got you alone, you’ll be naked all day."

Yes.

Yes. Her hands went down and she pushed two fingers inside me. I was already wet. For her, and just for her.

     "I'll always get you wherever I want." Her fingers came out. "You’re mine, unnie, not Sana’s or Jihyo’s. Those little marks on your neck? I’m going to make them worse so everytime they get near you they’ll back up and run because you’re mine."

Please.

     "Open your legs and put one over my shoulder,” she said. I did as she told me when she kneeled down, pushing her fingers in again. "Is this okay?"

I let out a short shriek, wondering how the hell she was going so deep. "Yes, keep going"

Then she took them out pushed again, my back meeting the door harshly.

She kept doing that, the sounds only increasing. My back started to hurt, but I didn’t give a fucking damn. Her fingers hit a new spot and I moaned, my hands on her shoulders, scratching her.

     "Yes," she groaned, and I knew it was the pain that sent her fingers deeper into me that they had been before. So deep that I held my breath.

     “Mina, fuck!”

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

In the back of my head, I hoped no one was passing by our room. Each beat brought vibrations down my arms, down my spine, directly to the point where her fingers indwell. The familiar sense of an impending orgasm grew within me.

I moaned guiltily.

     "Not yet, Jeongyeon," she said, fingers curling up “I’m not done with you”

I bit my lip hard, my hips bucking.

     "You better not come before I tell you to,” she said, teeth sinking on my thigh. “I brought the paddle”

I stabbed my nails into her shoulders again, her body tense under my hands.

Again we knocked on the door. I wasn’t going to last long.

Damn, she's so good.

_Bang._

I bit my cheek inside.

_Bang._

I tasted blood.

_Bang._

I can’t take it.

_Bang._

     “Mina”

She looked at me.

_Bang._

     “Now”


	4. kitty; nahyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i'm such a sLUT for bottom jihyo  
> but yeah kitty jihyo and owner nayeon;;; slight degradation n dirty talk but i swear its cute

   

Jihyo is such a good kitten, bouncing up and down on her pillow, trying to get Nayeon’s attention.

A few minutes before, Jihyo was pouting, hands crossed on her chest, cause Nayeon’s been home for two hours and didn’t pay attention to her. At least not enough.

Nayeon went home to a lazy Jihyo, all spread out on the couch, legs up and bare as she wore nothing but pink panties. Nayeon pet Jihyo’s head as soon as she entered the living room, even kissing between her ears and asking her how she was doing. Jihyo answered her with a few purrs and some words about how boring Weekly Idol was when it came to boy groups. Then she asked Nayeon if everything was okay at work, but she didn’t answer. Jihyo was surprised, cause Nayeon always answered her questions, but maybe she was just tired.

She prepared her owner and girlfriend a sandwich, not minding being nearly naked as she entered Nayeon’s office with her biggest smile, the little bell on her collar echoing all over the place, fangs lightly scratching her own bottom lip.

Nayeon was typing something on her laptop and Jihyo deduced it was an email by the way she seemed concentrated. She placed the little plate with the sandwich besides the laptop and kissed Nayeon’s forehead.

     “Do you want some juice?” She asked softly, massaging Nayeon’s shoulders for a while. Nayeon only hummed in response. “Mhmm?”

     “Yes, thank you,” She said, hand covering the one Jihyo had on her shoulder before she went back to typing. Jihyo was glad to please Nayeon, so she let herself jump in her way to the kitchen.

When she came back with the juice, Nayeon offered her a smile that she was happy to give back. Her ears moved up as Nayeon kissed her cheek, sitting down on her puffy purple chair, right beside Nayeon.

Jihyo was a hybrid, but she wasn’t stupid. And her owner was a lawyer. It was normal for them to work together, cause Nayeon had taught Jihyo a lot about the human rules and Jihyo liked to do something more than act like a pet all day.

     “What you’ve got?” Jihyo asked, turning on her own computer so she could help with whatever Nayeon wanted. With a grin, Nayeon handed her a pile of paper.

     “Can you read that and check if there’s something wrong or missing? I’ve got this wild huge trial today and it’d be very, very bad if things went wrong”

Jihyo wanted to help, cause Nayeon always rewarded her, and because she kinda liked the human mind. Nayeon was a criminal lawyer, and be able to see what kind of crazy stuff human could do was amazing. Of course, Nayeon was there sending them all to the jail, but still, Jihyo was pleased, cause Nayeon trusted her to do her job and that meant Jihyo was as smart as her girlfriend.

When Nayeon first got her, Jihyo was a shy little thing, hiding in corners and coming out only to eat or use the bathroom. Until one night Nayeon came from college and found Jihyo surrounded by some of her books and past exams.

     “You enjoy reading that?” and Jihyo nodded, offering Nayeon a smile. From that day, Nayeon started teaching Jihyo everything she had learned. Her graduating present was a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. The kitty had wiggled around with her perky ears since they were at the graduation party, and once they got home, she put her hands on Nayeon’s chest and pressed their lips together when Nayeon was trying to open the door.

Since that, they weren’t just an owner and pet. They were friends and much more than that. Nayeon was Jihyo’s love. And she was pretty sure Nayeon loved her too.

Now, three years later, the one and a half lawyers were happy and still together.

Well, at the moment, kinda.

Jihyo was done with the reading. She showed Nayeon the few missing spots and corrected them herself, printing it all back again and re-checking three times before putting it together to the trial. She watched Nayeon for a while, how her long fingers were fast during her typing, how she bit down her bottom lip every now and then, how messy her hair was from her pulling it back all the time.

Then she got bored.

Kneeling down, Jihyo let herself get in the right headspace as she felt the need of attention. She purred loudly, pressing her head against Nayeon’s thighs, asking for pets. Nayeon gave her ears a few scratches before getting back to work.

Jihyo hissed, her tail now wiggling right and left slowly, and she almost laughed cause she’s seen real cats doing that when they were upset. She had no control over her tail, so it wasn’t her fault.

     “Unnie” she whined, looking up at Nayeon with puppy eyes. Or kitten eyes. “Unnie, can Jihyo get some kisses?”

Nayeon barely glanced at her.

     “Of course, kitty” she started, petting Jihyo’s ears once more “Later”

Jihyo was disappointed.

Of course, she knew it wasn’t Nayeon’s fault; being a powerful lawyer had its pros and cons. But right now, she was bored, and she wanted to play. She was sensitive, and it took one look to the calendar placed on Nayeon’s table for her to see that her heat was coming soon. Oh.

But like her wiggly little tail, she couldn’t control that. She couldn’t control the fact that she wanted Nayeon, right now. She was nearly naked, kneeling down on Nayeon’s feet, begging for attention, and still, the older woman would just casually look at her and pet her head.

Jihyo didn’t know how much time she spent like that. A few minutes, an hour? She didn’t know, and she just wanted Nayeon to do something, to say something.

Nayeon didn’t, and Jihyo was tired of waiting. She let herself crawl to the bunch of puffy and big pillows in the corner of the room. That was Jihyo’s pet space. Nayeon thought of everything, thinking about her kitty before herself, always asking what Jihyo would like to make her life a little easier.

Jihyo felt hot when she thought about what she was going to do, whining softly as she sits down in one of the pillows. The bell on her collar jingled, and she whined again.

Nayeon still wasn’t paying any attention to her. Jihyo closed her eyes, picturing Nayeon. Nayeon’s hands, holding her down. Nayeon’s lips, leaving pretty love marks all over her skin. Nayeon’s tongue, teasing her sensitive nipples. Nayeon’s fingers, fucking her senseless. Nayeon’s strap, stretching her to the hilt, filling her up really good.

Nayeon’s strap.

Mommy’s cock.

Jihyo rolled her hips experimentally, moaning quietly as the pressure made things inside her belly. She tried it again and it felt good, almost as good as Nayeon inside her, and she opened her eyes to look at her owner. Still focused on the laptop, Nayeon wasn’t typing anymore. The room was silent now, and the only thing they could hear was Jihyo’s bell.

Nayeon took a while to realize about the constant little noise.

She was greeted with Jihyo’s gaze as soon as she turned her head.

The kitten was sweating, cheeks red, biting down her arm to muffle her moans. Nayeon could she a little blood down her thighs due to the fact that she was actually biting her arm, her fangs breaking the skin easily as slicing butter. Her ears were up, tail wiggling lazily now, like the pace she made herself hold down as she rode off her pillow as slowly as she could. Her breasts were bouncing a bit, and suddenly, Nayeon wanted to wrap her mouth around the sensitive nipples.

Nayeon looked at her face again and cooed.

Jihyo was beautiful with tears in her eyes and cheeks, probably for making herself go at such a slow pace for a while.

She gasped when Nayeon stood up, letting her arm fall down, a strangled moan leaving her lips as the pillow hit just the right place.

     “Kitten” Nayeon called, approaching “Kitten, what is this? Are you being a brat? Are you trying to distract unnie from her job?”

     “N-no!” Jihyo cried out, looking up at Nayeon when the older stopped right in front of her. “Please, unnie, wan’ you”

     “You’re so cute,” Nayeon said, reaching down to scratch Jihyo’s scalp. Jihyo moaned, thoughts wondering around what she wanted, how she wanted it. “I like this, Jihyo. I really, really do.”

Jihyo stuttered over her own words.

     “U-Unnie” she cried, nails digging into Nayeon’s thighs. She wanted to mark her owner, but Nayeon hasn’t got ridden of her jeans yet. “P-Please, unnie- Please, wan’ it!”

Nayeon sighed heavily, feeling herself soaking as she got Jihyo so needy, so weak for her. The kitty wasn’t moving anymore, concentrating only at patting Nayeon’s legs and begging.

Begging. Fuck.

Nayeon didn’t think about it. Soon enough, she got Jihyo’s chin on her palm, nails pressing her cheeks, forcing her to open her mouth.

Nayeon looked at her. Asking for permission, making sure it was still what Jihyo wanted.

Jihyo put her tongue out, making her best innocent eyes, glancing up at Nayeon so, so beautifully.

And Nayeon did what Jihyo asked her a few weeks earlier, letting spittle coat in her mouth until there was enough for her to give Jihyo.

Jihyo blinked once. Yes.

Nayeon spat on her mouth. Right on her tongue. She watched as Jihyo’s eyes darkened and how she softly moaned, putting her tongue back again and swallowing eagerly.

Nayeon didn’t think she could get wetter. It was filthy, really, really filthy, and she liked it. She liked it so damn much she nearly collapsed when she heard the little word leaving Jihyo’s lips for the first time.

     “Thank you, mommy”

Nayeon didn’t even try to hold back her moan.

      “Up” she ordered, giving her back to Jihyo as she walked towards the bedroom. She didn’t need to tell Jihyo to follow her, neither did she need to check if the kitten was following her. The bell was there for a reason.

As soon as they entered the room, Nayeon pressed Jihyo’s front against the wall, their bodies together. Nayeon still had all her clothes on but Jihyo was only wearing those tiny panties, and the scene itself what so erotic that anyone watching could come just from that.

Nayeon’s wandering hands were all over Jihyo’s torso, pinching her tummy, trailing up to her breasts until she got two perky nipples between her fingers. Jihyo moaned, pushing herself back, rubbing her cute little but on Nayeon’s crotch.

Nayeon laughed, pinching Jihyo’s nipples, making her moan and purr softly. “Such a slutty kitty I have, hmm? Good girl”

Jihyo gulped, her belly tightening to the praise with a bit of degradation, wanting to be touched properly.

     “Mommy” The word was so threading Nayeon almost gave up on the teasing “Please, kitty wants… Oh, fuck!”

Nayeon had just bitten down Jihyo’s shoulder, certainly leaving a mark, the urge of claiming the kitten to herself growing up on her chest. She turned Jihyo around and pressed her body to the younger girl’s, their lips meeting messily.

They both moaned this time, one of Nayeon’s hands still playing with Jihyo’s nipple, the other pinching down her thighs. Jihyo was shaking with neediness, begging silently, daring to use her fangs and take blood from Nayeon’s lip.

     “Ouch!” Nayeon took a step back, and Jihyo smiled. She didn’t let Nayeon try and say anything; she pushed the older to the bed, straddling her thigh as soon as possible, desperate.

     “Unnie” she breathed against Nayeon’s ear, baring her neck to the older girl the next second. Nayeon didn’t hesitate: soon enough, her teeth and tongue were tracing patterns on Jihyo’s skin.

Jihyo was making a mess of Nayeon’s thigh, slick coating her unnie’s skin more and more by the second. The growl ripped out of Jihyo’s throat when Nayeon pushed her panties aside and rubbed gentle circles on her clit was incredibly hot, and Nayeon got herself moaning to the sound.

     “Is my pretty kitten in heat? Hm? Did mommy trigger your heat by ignoring you?” She mocked, pretty bruises now all over Jihyo’s neck, and the younger girl nodded, barely able to understand what Nayeon was saying.

     “Mommy” Jihyo repeated, thighs shaking as her orgasm approached. Deep inside her thoughts, she knew she was damn ridiculous to come just from that slight stimulation, but dammit, it was Nayeon.

      “You’re adorable when you’re flustered, kitty” Nayeon whispered “Will you take three of mommy’s fingers? Be a good little pet and let me stretch you as much as I want?”

Jihyo nodded again, hands on her own breasts, nipples between her thumbs and indexes. Nayeon sighed, and Jihyo made an effort to consent properly.

      “Yes, mommy, k-kitten- fuck, I’ll” She stuttered when she felt Nayeon’s fingers circling her entrance “Please”

     “Good girl”

Nayeon’s fingers felt damn huge and Jihyo was so tight she barely could take them. Still, she stopped moving, smiling as Nayeon placed kisses all over her face so she would relax.

     “I love you” Jihyo whispered. Nayeon giggled and scissored her fingers, making Jihyo gasp and moan sinfully.

     “Mommy loves you too,” Nayeon said, setting a fast pace, adjusting her hand so she could rub Jihyo’s clit with her thumb. The movement made the younger girl let go of her own nipples and dig her nails to Nayeon’s biceps. “Love your cute little sounds and those perky ears. They’re moving like crazy right now, you know?” She laughed, and Jihyo whined in response. “That’s right, baby. You’re such a good kitten, aren’t you? Being a pretty slut for mommy like that, fuck, I can’t wait to make you come”

Jihyo’s tail wiggled to the word and Nayeon kissed her, teeth meeting harshly, tongues moving together. Jihyo was almost there, almost, she just needed a few more, just a bit-

Words were whispered against Jihyo’s lips.

     “Would you come for mommy?”

And Nayeon tugged on her tail, just a bit, but hard enough to send a shiver down her spine.

Then she came.

Jihyo screamed, head thrown back, hands on Nayeon’s back and body shaking as the waves of pleasure hit her. She clenched around Nayeon’s fingers a thousand times, trying to pull the older girl closer, chasing her lips, purring like damn nuts when Nayeon kissed her back.

     “Shhh,” Nayeon said after a few moments “Breathe, kitty. You did such a good job”

Jihyo whimpered, purrs now filling the weird silence of the room, and she could already feel her body fainting out. She wanted to sleep.

     “No, don’t sleep,” Nayeon said, pulling her fingers out. Jihyo kinda hissed, barely moaning to the slight stimulation and loss of contact “Need to clean you up”

Jihyo only nodded and let her front meet the sheets, closing her eyes as she let Nayeon pull her panties off, and she expected Nayeon to come with a towel or anything like that.

It was a surprise to feel Nayeon’s lips on her bare ass.

     “Knees up, baby. Mommy wants to taste you”

Jihyo surely moaned.


	5. unnie; datzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i feel like im spoiling y'all by posting everyday but content is almost leaking out of my mind so
> 
>  
> 
> some cute soft datzu cause we deserve it. jeongtzu, motzu, dahyo and jitzu mentioned. uwu.

tzuyu is the prettiest when she's needy, but she doesn't know that.

dahyun does tho, and she makes sure to say that when she's on tzuyu's lap, cupping her cheeks and pecking her lips softly.

     "you're always so good," dahyun says against the younger's mouth "you're so beautiful, tzuyu-ah. i love you"

     "unnie" tzuyu gasps, gripping at the hem of dahyun's shirt. dahyun only laughs. it's not usual for tzuyu to use honorifics with her, and she knows why she's doing that.

like chaeyoung, tzuyu and dahyun are still not used to dating 8 girls instead of one. tzuyu is the shiest one, always bushing and pretending nothing's wrong when she just wants to feel owned and loved.

dahyun kinda learned to read her mind.

while chaeyoung was busy being a whiny baby, dahyun (when she wasn't playing the brat around the dorm) liked to watch tzuyu's reactions to everything their unnies said or did.

she blushed when she received kisses, smiled when she was fine and pouted when she wanted some more, never saying a word to demand it. she was sensitive to praises and dahyun could always hear her sighing and see her knees weakening whenever jihyo called her a "pretty girl".

dahyun could also see how sensitive tzuyu was; even tho she's only kissed the girl a few times and nothing more than that, she definitely watched her being taken by jeongyeon or momo, and how much of a mess she became whenever she was being touched.

dahyun wanted to see tzuyu's dynamics with the others. jeongyeon and momo were soft and gentle.

she was nearly asking jihyo to fuck tzuyu the way she fucked dahyun a few days ago, cause the younger would surely enjoy that.

and still, tzuyu was pretty.

and so was dahyun, and her cute little lips wrapped around one of tzuyu's nipples. she suckled on it, rolling the other one between her fingers slowly, finally making tzuyu moan properly.

     "your body is fucking amazing" dahyun whispered against the now swollen bud, giggling as tzuyu tugged on her hair.

tzuyu calling dahyun unnie is not a usual thing. it just happens when she wants something.

and something might be a real unnie touching her.

she's heard about jihyo and nayeon, even mina, and chaeyoung wouldn't stop babbling about how amazing they were.

tzuyu wanted to feel like that. wanted them to make her feel good, too.

but she was still so shy, and dahyun asked if she wanted thing and she looked so mature and her hair smelled really good and-

tzuyu whined and here were they, lazily grinding against each other, dahyun's hands finding its way under tzuyu's skirt.

     "may i?" dahyun asked, and it was a bit of an uncomfortable position cause dahyun was right there on her lap, but it'd be weird if they tried the other way round and tzuyu didn't want to move when she had dahyun that close to where she needed the most.

     "yes" tzuyu closed her eyes as she felt dahyun's cold fingers stroking her clit, the wet fabric of her panties making everything easier.

     "you're soaking, baby" dahyun coos, slow triangles being made over the younger's clit "cute. you've been needy, hm? i saw you trying to hump your pillow last night. you thought i was asleep, but i wasn't"

tzuyu whimpered, and she suddenly needed to cover up her face. dahyun pushed her hands away with her free one when she tried to.

     "no, pretty puppy, wanna see you" she kissed tzuyu's jaw "i heard you calling for unnie. which one of us did you want? was it sana unnie?"

dahyun pushed tzuyu's panties aside just a bit, just enough for her to slip one finger in.

tzuyu was tight and warm, and she could fucking feel her getting closer.

     "n-no" tzuyu tried to buck her hips "j-jihyo unnie"

dahyun smiled, moving up a bit, and then her finger started moving in and out faster, while tzuyu's panties accidentally kept brushing her clit.

     "a dirty little girl, fucking herself on her own pillow to the thought of her leader. tsc" she mocked. tzuyu whined, and nodded, face hidden in the crook of dahyun's neck.

they stayed like that for a while, tzuyu growing desperate as her orgasm built up and dahyun nearly getting herself off to the maknae's cute noises.

     "you couldn't come last night" dahyun continued. tzuyu had already given up; she didn't want to try and talk "you couldn't, but you should have. then keep being a good maknae and come for me, yeah?"

dahyun only stopped moving her hand when tzuyu tapped her side.

she kissed tzuyu's sweaty forehead and she ran off her high properly, still clenching around dahyun's single digit.

once her breathing was stable again, dahyun pulled herself out, placing her hand right in front of tzuyu's face.

she hadn't made much of a mess, but she still took dahyun's fingers in her mouth, nipping on them before gently biting down on her knuckles.

     "hey!" dahyun pretended to whimper and laughed. tzuyu's eyes were shining and she looked so beautiful dahyun thought she was going to die.

     "you're so damn beautiful. god"

tzuyu hid her face and this time dahyun let her, hugging the girl as they enjoyed each other a bit more.

it was when dahyun felt tzuyu's teeth on her neck that she hummed.

     "i wanna taste you, dahyunnie. can i do that? momo unnie taught me how and i did a good job on her"

what was dahyun gonna do? say no?


	6. mine; 2na (omegaverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time trying omegaverse ughh

mina loves the sweet, caring alpha sana is, always showing how much she loves her, always offering her whatever she wants or needs, always making sure her cute little omega is fine.

 

but mina also loves it when sana's rut hits her.

 

she nearly completely stops being the attentive, sweet partner she always is, fucking mina senseless, gripping wherever she can, growling on her ear as her fingers curl inside mina.

 

     "mine" mina hears, and she's barely able to look over to the clock placed beside their bed. it's 3am, and sana smells so, so good she can't hold back her moan.

 

sana is pressed on her back, hands sneaking in mina's shirt to cup her breasts, giving them a good squeeze before thumbing the pink nipples softly, breath hot on the back of mina's neck.

 

mina lets it happen. brings her hands up to clutch the pillows as sana rips the tiny shorts from her body. she's already wet, practically leaking on her panties, and she feels like she's made for this.

 

made for sana to fuck, for sana to kiss and for sana to love. shit.

 

sana's teeth sink into her neck when she smells mina's arousal, and at the same time, she slaps her ass, fingernails digging into the reddened cheek.

 

     "mine" she growls again, this time rougher, and mina can't help but push her body against sana's, clenching around nothing as the older's fingers trace circles on her center.

 

     "please, alpha" mina begs, and she's dripping slick. the sinful sound she lets out is cute, sana thinks, as she shoves her panties down just enough for her to be able two push two fingers into her little hole.

 

mina arches her back, pushing her ass out again, and sana thinks she's greedy.

 

     "you're so tight" sana murmurs against her skin, and two turns into three as she scissors mina open "how come you're so fucking tight when i fuck you almost every day?"

 

mina can't think about an answer, not when she feels sana lazily griding on her ass, her fingers moving at the same pace as her hips.

 

sana is whispering nonsenses, her nose on mina's neck, breathing her in, growling softly as her movements grow desperate. "mine, mine mine" mina's mind is working a mile a minute as she focuses on the tight heat on her lower belly, teeth ripping the pillowcase apart when she bites on it as she comes on sana's fingers.

 

sana isn't even paying attention, mind blurred on her own pleasure as she ruts even more eagerly on mina's ass, slick coating her skin. her's teeth graze the mating mark on mina's neck and she can't help but bite her again when she crashes in a billion tiny waves of pleasure, pressing her body to mina's, pulling her fingers out to rub the younger's clit.

 

     "f-fuck" mina moans, hips bucking, the sensitiveness of her previous orgasms only making it worse for her and she's already coming again due to the sharp pain on her neck.

 

they try to calm down, at least mina does, but sana's already turning themselves on the bed, putting mina on her back and straddling her face, knees placed on the sides of her head.

 

     "my omega," she says, caressing mina's scalp and guiding her face to her core. mina giggles before sucking the alphas clit in.

 

she was, indeed, sana's.

 

and sana tastes amazing as she holds mina's head in place and rides her tongue, moaning beautifully.

 

mina's hands are on her ass and she gives the round cheeks a few slaps, nails digging in on the flash, tongue swirling around sana's clit before she sucks on the older's lips, soon enough pushing her tongue inside her throbbing hole, humming at the taste on her tongue.

 

     "shit, m-mina" sana moans, and she can already feel herself getting close. she rolls her hips, once, twice, brushing mina's bangs away from her sweaty forehead when she looks down. sana thinks mina is the most beautiful like that, all messed up, pretty lips wrapped around her clit, eyes closed on concentration.

 

      "c-cumslut" sana coos, and by the way mina shakes and hums against her, she knows mina just came untouched, the pheromones only making it easier for sana to be sent over the edge.

 

sana comes with a scream, and mina's hands are on her hips as she forces herself to stop moving, breath hitching as mina swirls her tongue around and around, collecting slick, literally drinking sana in with all she has.

 

      "baby, that's e-enough" sana tries to push herself away, really does but mina is having none of it, suckling on her clit, and sana moans cause mina just slipped two fingers in.

 

     "one more time" mina's voice is muffled by sana's skin cause she's placing soft kisses on sana's thigh, fingers doing wonderfuls inside sana, and two become three, and then four. "greedy" mina hums against her, and sana's mind is fucking blank cause she didn't think she could take more than three fingers but here she was, a slutty alpha riding four of her omega's fingers, hips bucking uncontrollably as she comes again.

 

and again, cause mina just bit her.

 

another mate biting, this time from omega to alpha, on sana's inner thigh. mina has blood on her bottom lip as she smiles up at sana, who has her head thrown back, hands on her own breasts, trying to sink down on mina's fingers even more.

 

     "you're mine, too" mina whispers when she pulls out her fingers, sucking on them so, so eagerly she has sana moaning again.

 

she does love her alpha, specially when her rut hits her.


	7. suck; jitzu

Jihyo's nipples are sensitive, and she thought everyone knew about that. It was one of her most explicit rules: not touching her breasts without verbal consent.

 

And it's not that she didn't like it. She just was very, very sensitive, her dark pink buds standing proudly with the slightest of stimulations, making her come untouched and undone within minutes. So whenever she wanted them to be toyed with, she'd moan and blush, shyly asking the member who was there to suck on them. She couldn't take it than for more than 5 minutes, her lower tummy tightening as her orgasm was built up quickly enough to leave her breathless.

 

But then, there was Tzuyu.

 

Tzuyu's oral fixation was way different from Momo's or even Nayeon's. While Nayeon liked to have her mouth stuffed full for fun or to get off, Momo wanted it to calm down (Jihyo also liked to push fingers down her throat to shut her whining) and Tzuyu simply needed it to fall asleep. And Sana or even Jeongyeon were happy to help the younger girl whenever her fingers didn't make the job, letting the younger girl suck on their nipples, fast asleep after she did.

 

But Jihyo? Jihyo never even thought about letting her do that until the day they were put together in the same hotel room, just her and Tzuyu.

 

It was 2am, and she woke up to Tzuyu nuzzling into her chest.

 

     "Tzuyu?" Jihyo called, voice still hoarse, not quite getting what was happening until Tzuyu tugged at her white tank top eagerly. "O-oh"

 

Tzuyu was still asleep, Jihyo realized after she called the younger girl a few times. She nuzzled at Jihyo's chest again, mouthing her breasts over the thin fabric. Spittle coated into it, and Jihyo tried to pull back.

 

     "Here" she cooed, two fingers caressing Tzuyu's bottom lip. The younger moaned and opened her mouth, sighing softly, calming down as she sucked on them. Just like that, Jihyo let herself fall asleep again, Tzuyu's leg now wrapped around her waist, practically glued to the older girl.

 

She woke up again with something warm around her right nipple.

 

Jihyo wasn't even able to hold back her moan.

 

Tzuyu, still sleeping, didn't even bother on pulling Jihyo's tank top up. She had found her nipple, finally, sucking on it over the fabric, Jihyo's fingers forgotten, still touching her cheeks as her tongue clicked over it. She whined, probably about the clothing, and tried again.

 

And it didn't matter anymore how Jihyo wanted to push her back and give her fingers again, she couldn't do that when the younger seemed so needy, asleep, whining out for Jihyo. She was holding herself back, letting Tzuyu get used to her other unnies before even touching her more than enough, more than a few makeout sessions with Tzuyu straddling her lap and sucking on her bottom lip.

 

But now? Jihyo was there for her, and if Tzuyu wanted Jihyo now, she would have Jihyo.

 

It wasn't anything sexual at first, and Jihyo was happy to push Tzuyu back only enough for her to get rid of her clothes. She caressed Tzuyu's scalp before guiding her back to her nipple, mouth now properly wrapped around it. She clicked her tongue over it a few times, humming in satisfaction before sucking it in softly. Jihyo was just there, cooing quietly, hands on Tzuyu's hair and back, calming her down. She loved Tzuyu so, so much, and Tzuyu was so pretty, face now relaxed.

 

Taking a look at the clock, Jihyo sighed. 4:27. They had just two more hours.

 

Moaning to the light stimulation, Jihyo decided it was innocent enough for her to be able to sleep a bit more. She tried to relax, lazily running her fingers through Tzuyu's hair, eyes fluttering shut once again.

 

When she woke up for the third time, Jihyo tried not to curse.

 

Fingers pinching her left nipple, and then, whining. Something wet pressed against her thigh. Then again. And again.

 

Jihyo looked down to meet Tzuyu's teary eyes.

 

     "Baby" She called, her grip on Tzuyu's hair tightening so she could pull the girl off. Tzuyu moaned and let her nipple go with a loud "pop"

 

The sight was filthy.

 

Jihyo's nub was swollen, hard, red and wet. A thin line of spit connected it to Tzuyu's lips, open, and the younger girl whimpered at the loss. She pressed herself down on Jihyo's thigh, riding it slowly, shyly, cheeks redder by the second. A sinful sound let her mouth as Jihyo guided her to the nipple she had pinched a few seconds ago.

 

     "Needy, hm?" Jihyo asked, the muscle of her thigh hardening as she let Tzuyu use her. "Go ahead, baby, don't be shy. Unnie's here"

 

Tzuyu barely nodded, closing her eyes to the pleasure, teeth grazing Jihyo's nipple softly. Jihyo moaned, and she did it again.

 

In the back of Jihyo's messed up mind, after looking at the clock and seeing that they had less than 20 minutes before manager unnie came in telling them to wake up, she realised that Tzuyu knew how sensitive she was, cause she kept softly biting her, pushing the nipple with her teeth just enough for Jihyo to shake under her body, nails digging to the back of Tzuyu's spine. She was still sucking it in, of course, fixation not totally satiated, but she also wanted to mess up with Jihyo.

 

     "D-Don't d-" Jihyo tried, really did, but Tzuyu's long fingers reached out for her center, pressing it lightly, and the heat on Jihyo's lower belly was released. "God, Tzuyu!"

 

Tzuyu chuckled softly, cheeks still red, fingers tracing slow circles over the wet trace on Jihyo's panties, her movements on her unnie's thigh faster. Watching Jihyo come was beautiful, she was beautiful, and at that moment, Tzuyu couldn't stop thinking that she wanted to leave a pretty, small mark on Jihyo's neck. And she did.

 

After sucking a bit more, she let Jihyo's nipple go again, pressing her wet lips to the soft flesh of her breast before trailing kisses up until she reached her neck, biting down softly, moaning as she felt Jihyo's hands on her hips, helping her out.

 

     "Unnie" She gasped, hands reaching to the sides of Jihyo's head so she could fist the sheets "Unnie, please"

 

     "Come for unnie, baby"

 

Tzuyu couldn't resist it, her teeth sinking down on Jihyo's skin, marking her up, moans and whine muffled. Jihyo moaned, hands now on Tzuyu's back as she rode off her high, whispering her praises, planting kisses on her cheek.

 

Tzuyu was now sucking on her neck instead, marking her more than necessary, and Jihyo was about to tell her to stop when the door was opened and Nayeon burst in, talking.

 

     "Wake up, fools! It's about time for us to-" And then she realized what they were doing. "Well, that's why Chaeyoung told me not to come in. Are you trying to consummate our pretty maknae's innocence, leader?"

 

Jihyo growled, trying to protect Tzuyu's body by pulling the sheets, but she remembered Tzuyu was still clothed, that she was the one almost naked. Then she tried to cover herself, but she also remembered Nayeon had already seen both of them naked. She gave up and only sighed. "She's the one who started it"

 

Tzuyu whimpered, lips finally leaving Jihyo's neck so she could look at Nayeon, who laughed.

 

     "Did you, Tzuyu?"

 

Nodding, Tzuyu thumbed Jihyo's nipple.

 

     "I did. Even made her come"

 

Jihyo whined softly, and Nayeon approached, cupping Tzuyu's face before lowering herself a bit so she could peck the younger's lips.

 

      "I'm proud of you, honey" She smiled, and Tzuyu's dimples were so cute she had to kiss her again. "But now you both need to get up, hm? We need to leave"

 

Tzuyu nodded again, rolling to the side and stretching before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Jihyo and Nayeon only watched her.

 

     "She woke me up" Jihyo started, sitting down, hands cupping her own face. She was damn shocked. "She was riding my thigh and... My nipples, she sucked on them and then-"

 

     "It's okay" Nayeon laughed, hands on Jihyo's shoulders "Look at me"

 

Jihyo did, and Nayeon smiled at her, eyes still puffy and hair still all messed up.

 

     "Don't be ashamed. We all know you're a bottom"

 

Jihyo wanted to punch her "Shut up!"

 

Nayeon left, laughing, but then she came back, only her head able to see through the door.

 

     "You better get your makeup prepared cause your neck looks horrible"

 

Jihyo wanted to punch Tzuyu now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icecreamwendy on tumblr!


	8. keep her in place; sanayeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i'm lacking vocabulary cause there are so many repeated words but what can i do just hope y'all enjoy it (really nayeon and assplay is my aesthetic)

     “What would our dongsaengs think about you now, hm? Their pretty unnie, all flustered and open for me like that. Such a slut, aren’t you, bunny?”

  
Sana’s words are harsh, just like the few slaps she delivers on Nayeon’s already reddened skin. The scene is beautiful: Nayeon has her knees up on the bed, chest pressed to the sheets, hands tied up behind her back with pink rope. There’s a ballgag on her mouth, drool coats on her chin, chest and bed as she moans again and again. Her legs are also tied up, keeping them open, and she has a little ball on her left hand.

  
     “I should take you to the living room” Sana murmurs against the sweaty skin on the back of Nayeon’s neck as she bends over the other girl, hands cupping her breasts. “Leave you there, all wet and messy for the others to see. Wouldn’t they like that?”

 

Nayeon shivers, drooling even more, pushing herself back until she feels it. The harness on Sana’s waist, the toy hanging hard between her legs. Nayeon wants it.

  
     “Oh, look at you” Sana laughs, and it’s dirty. Nayeon feels ashamed, cheeks turning red “Rubbing yourself on my cock like that. What is this, baby? Jihyo never taught you how to behave properly? Ask for it”

  
Nayeon tries to mumble a response, trained to always answer when someone tells her to, but she can’t, drooling all over herself.

  
     “Such a good bunny, hm? Trying so hard for me even when you know you can’t say a word. That’s how it should be for now on, Nayeon” The lack of honorifics gets Nayeon whining “You don’t get a say. I’ll fuck you however I want to, whenever I want to”

  
They both know this is an empty promise; Sana is a cockslut more than Nayeon herself is, and Nayeon is sure that if she hadn’t asked Sana to take charge this time, the japanese girl would be gagging around the strap she was using. But still, Nayeon can’t help but moan to the thought. Being fucked senseless was the second best sensation she has ever felt. The first one was fucking someone senseless.

  
She squeezed the ball on her hand to make sure it was still there when she wiggled her ass against Sana, turning her head a bit, and Sana’s lips touched her cheek. She tried a few words again, and Sana was able to understand half of it.

_Please, wan’ it._

  
Sana laughed again, louder this time, then moved back, refusing to touch Nayeon more than enough to make her even needier.

  
They’ve been doing this for an hour now, Nayeon was kinda counting, and Sana’s dirty talk plus her wandering hands, rubbing her clit, pinching her nipples or even fucking her every now and then were making Nayeon crazy. She wanted to come, but she also wanted to be good, so when she finally heard Sana opening the lube, she sighed.

  
     “Excited?” Sana asked, earning a whimper from the girl in front of her. After lubricating the toy, Sana pressed a gentle kiss to Nayeon’s back.

  
She trailed kisses down, and soon enough her tongue met the wetness between her thighs, pushing it in eagerly. Nayeon moaned, hips bucking, and she was moving with Sana, pulling back when the older girl pushed her tongue in, setting a lazy, hot pace.

  
Nayeon’s moans and the squelching sounds filled up the room and Sana gave her clit one good lick before she peppered Nayeon’s thighs with kisses, teeth scratching the sensitive skin, hands up the older’s thighs, soon enough pushing her asscheeks apart so she could see that tight, pinky little hole.

  
Nayeon whimpered in surprise, trying to get rid off Sana’s hands, but it was impossible. Sana giggled before pressing her tongue there, licking it a few times before trying and pushing her tongue in. It was tight and she could barely fit the tip of her tongue, but Nayeon’s moans and her trembling legs were enough for her to keep going. One of her hands reached back to Nayeon’s clit and she toyed with it, gentle triangles being made while she distracted the other from the fact that she was literally eating her ass.

  
Nayeon relaxed and within a few minutes, Sana was doing the same she had done with her pussy: fucking it with her tongue. She set the pace again and Nayeon followed her, moans increasing as Sana lightly, barely pinched her clit. A bit more, Sana thought as she swirled her tongue.

  
Nayeon didn’t even realize when Sana stopped moving. Still playing with the swollen bud between her fingers, Sana let Nayeon do all the work, the korean fucking herself back onto the younger’s tongue. Sana moaned.

  
Then she pulled back.

  
Nayeon cried out, disappointed, trying to chase Sana’s mouth but once again the ropes didn’t let her move. The japanese laughed, index finger circling Nayeon’s now wet hole, pushing it in.

  
It was a weird, new sensation, and Nayeon found herself trying to make Sana go deeper.

  
     “Fucking whore” Sana whispered at her, her free hand pinching Nayeon’s thighs painfully before leading to her hair, tugging on it. When Nayeon was forced to get on her knees, Sana wrapped her arm around her waist, pressing her front against Nayeon’s back. Her finger was pushed deeper by the sudden movement, now two knuckles deep “You like this, hm? I’ve seen what you did to Dahyunnie, you know that? She was too damn squirmy. So I bent her over and what was my surprise when I pulled her panties aside to find a pretty plug on her little asshole” Sana whispered in Nayeon’s ear, moving slowly, pulling her finger in and out. She also moved it to the sides a bit, opening Nayeon up. “She told me it was you. And you know what? I was damn pissed off”

  
Sana’s voice lowered at least 8 octaves, dangerous and cold, too different from her usual tone. Nayeon pushed her ass back again, but Sana stopped her by holding on her hips tighter. It was an uncomfortable position and Sana didn’t give a fuck. Neither did Nayeon, not when she squeaked, Sana’s middle finger joining the other, fucking her slowly.

  
     “I was supposed to do that, Nayeon” Sana growled, biting down on Nayeon’s shoulders. Nayeon moaned, tears finally running down her cheeks as she felt Sana’s fingers scissoring her again and again, a third one being added not too long after that. “Dahyun is _mine_ ”

  
Nayeon couldn’t hold back her chuckle, spit falling from her mouth to her chest. _Dahyun begged me to fuck her ass_ , she thought, but the grip on her neck was almost immediate and she couldn’t breathe properly.

  
     “Are you fucking _laughing_?” Sana asked, jealousy coming back in a wave. She was Dahyun’s first kiss. She fucked Dahyun first. She was supposed to be the first to even touch her ass, and still, Nayeon tried to play dom and fuck _her_ baby before Sana even got the chance to. “You shouldn’t have done that”

  
Sana pulled her fingers out and pushed Nayeon’s back, causing the korean girl to fall on the bed again. She moaned, squeezing the ball harder when she felt Sana’s hand hitting her again.

  
Fifteen, Nayeon counted on her head, sobbing when Sana rubbed sensitive skin. She knew she could have dropped the ball anytime, but there was something about Sana being so harsh on her that made her heart flutter and her pussy drip. She wanted that. She wanted Sana.

  
     “Drop the ball if you want me to stop” Sana groaned, giving Nayeon's ass one last spank before pushing the cheeks apart again. Nayeon moaned, exposed, helpless, needy.  
When Sana first tried to push the strap in, it didn’t fit. She coated her fingers with lube, spreading it out on Nayeon’s asshole before she did the same on the strap, again. The second try came, and Nayeon sobbed quietly as it entered her.

  
     “Shh” Sana calmed her down, her hands caressing Nayeon’s back. She moved her hips just slightly, pushing it further “Is this okay? We can stop if you want”  
Nayeon took a deep breath, shaking her head no. Her chest was heavy, the urge to be filled up almost making her crash into a million pieces.

Sana hummed, hand down Nayeon’s pussy once again. She circled her entrance this time, barely putting her fingers in, and when Nayeon unconsciously pushed herself back, Sana pulled in, the strap to the hilt into Nayeon.

Sana moaned, spreading Nayeon’s cheeks once more, and the way Nayeon clenched around it was beautiful. She was dripping wet, ass sore due to the earlier spanking, and Sana was finally satisfied.

     “Bet it feels good, hm?” She started, moving her hips in a slow pace, pulling it out just a bit “You like being filled up like that? Being a little slut for me, having your ass stretched out like that?” She pushed back in, and Nayeon nodded.

It was so good, and she squeezed the ball again, not to make sure it was there but to make sure it wouldn’t fall. She didn’t want Sana to stop. She wanted to be degraded and stretched out and fucked and-

  
Sana started moving, then. Slowly; she pulled herself all out and then pushed back all of a sudden, making Nayeon squirm under her fingertips. She did it again and again, finally setting a pace when she felt Nayeon’s muscles relaxing.

     “Such a good unnie,” She said, gripping on Nayeon’s hips, going a little faster “F-Fuck, Nayeon, you’re a cockslut”

 _You are too_ , Nayeon thought, smiling to herself. Sana seemed to realize what she’d just said cause she giggled. Nayeon tried to push her hips back and it worked, meeting Sana’s slow thrusts. It was good, she decided, when Sana hit a specific spot that made Nayeon’s belly tighten.

They were moving together again, but now Sana’s tongue wasn’t occupied, so she kept throwing praising and degrading words at Nayeon, telling her how much of a good slut she was, how good she looked being a whore and how much she wanted the others to see her like that.

  
_Please_ , Nayeon’s mind was blurry by the pleasure, cause Sana held her in place and speeded up, hitting that spot over and over, making Nayeon gasp and gag on her own spit.

  
     “Breathe,” Sana said, now slowing down but rubbing Nayeon’s back to make sure the older one knew she was there and that she was okay. Nayeon hissed, her body fully bent forward as she kept her face buried in the sheets. “Such a weak bunny” Sana mocked one more time, earning a muffled whimper in response. Nayeon’s knuckles were pale from holding tight onto the little ball, and Sana stopped fucking into her so she could loosen the ballgag, pulling it out of Nayeon's mouth.

  
     “Sana” she started, voice hoarse, needy “Sana, I'm- I-”

  
     “Shh” Sana cooed at her, hands on Nayeon’s tied up ones, and she gently took the little ball and threw it away “Just tell me if it’s too much, right? No need to worry about dropping it anymore”

    
     “Thanks” Nayeon’s words are muffled once again, her head falling back to the pillows. Sana giggles, setting her pace again, fast and deep.

  
The sound of flesh against flesh make Sana throb, and the squelching sounds are too much for Nayeon. She whines, clit swollen, asking for some kind of attention, and Sana can totally read her body as her hips roll over and over again.  She runs her fingers over the wet folds before rubbing the bud nicely, in a slow rhythm, too different from what she was doing with her hips. Nayeon moaned Sana’s name breathlessly. With her free hand, Sana ran her nails down Nayeon’s thighs, leaving red tracks all over. The older moaned, pushed her hips back and struggled against the rope restraining her. It was cute.

  
     “You look so damn g-good” Sana felt herself shivering as Nayeon’s moans increased. “Are you gonna come for me, unnie? Gonna be a good little whore and come with your ass all filled up like that? Fucking stupid”

  
Nayeon came with Sana’s name on her lips, jerking against the younger girl and then trying to move away, too sensitive. Sana stopped slowly tho, loving the little pants Nayeon kept letting out. When Nayeon finally came down from her high, Sana pulled the toy out, moaning to the way Nayeon clenched around nothing and relaxed in the bed.

  
    “I like it when you get wet like that. Makes me wanna eat you out all night” Sana whispered when her hand met the wet folds again, collecting slick before she sucked on her own fingers. “You taste amazing. Turn around for me." Nayeon tried, groaning, arms burning due to the strings when Sana helped her. She didn’t complain, cause Sana didn’t let her, and the harness was forgotten as she straddled Nayeon’s face.

  
     “Come on, use your pretty little tongue. Lick me c-clean”

  
And Nayeon was a good girl, so she did as she was told, earning a small cry from the japanese girl as she circled the wet entrance with her tongue. Sana’s hand was on her hair soon enough, telling her to “tongue out and keep fucking still” before she started moving on Nayeon’s tongue, fucking it in, deepening the contact. When she was satisfied, Sana moaned again, finally letting go of Nayeon’s hair, and the older one withdrew her tongue out of the tight entrance just to start licking around, sucking on her lips, her clit, increasing the rhythm.

  
Sana’s thighs were shaking when she came, whining, and Nayeon didn’t stop until Sana pulled herself up weakly. She smiled down at Nayeon, wipping away the mess on the older's chin with her thumb.

  
     “You look adorable. I should keep you like that” She said playfully. Nayeon pouted.

  
     “My arms hurt. Please?”

  
Sana only nodded, sighing a few more times before moving herself down, helping Nayeon turn around agian so she could undo the knots. She had a bit of trouble, but finally, Nayeon hands and legs were free. She stretched out, moaning in pleasure, and then rolled to the side so she could face Sana.

  
     “Are you okay?” Sana asked, cupping Nayeon’s cheeks and pecking her lips a few times. Nayeon hummed and leaned in, trying to kiss her properly, but there was bubbly laugh, some soft, slow kissing and then, Sana was gone.

  
     “Hey! Want a kiss!” Nayeon pouted when Sana stood up. The other girl laughed again and led herself to the bathroom, glancing at Nayeon with a playful glint in her eyes.

  
Cursing her shitty bones and muscles, almost whining to her now sore asshole, Nayeon got up and followed Sana. Somehow, she felt like they weren’t done just yet.

 


	9. filth; michaeng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well-

Chaeyoung was pressed against the room's wall as soon as she entered it.

     "I want you all for me" Mina groaned, hands on Chaeyoung's waist, caressing it lightly.

     "I'm all yours" The younger said with a grin, arms around Mina's shoulders, and they giggled as Mina led them to the bed.

Chaeyoung let out a tiny little whimper when Mina held her wrists and pressed her to the mattress, pinning her down with her own body. Mina was a small girl, but Chaeyoung was even smaller, and it was easy for the japanese one to contain her.

     "Love you so bad" Mina said, lips on Chaeyoung's neck, biting down gently, but still hard enough to leave a mark. Chaeyoung squirmed.

     "I thought we were going to fuck" Chaeyoung whispered, hands tangled on Mina's hair.

Mina didn't say a thing: she flipped them over, forcing Chaeyoung to straddle her lap, kissing her eagerly. Their hands practically ripped out each other's clothes, too needy to take them off properly.

     "So fucking hot"

     "Mina!" Chaeyoung moaned when Mina slapped her in the ass, laying down but keeping Chaeyoung on top of her, sitting on her belly. Her nails dug into Chaeyoung's pale skin, guiding her back and for on her abs. "Do it again"

Mina giggled when Chaeyoung placed her hands on the sides of her head, trying to keep moving in a good way. Then she did what she was asked, slapping Chaeyoung just a bit more, just enough to mark her, to leave fingerprints all over her ass and thighs.

Chaeyoung kept moving against the tense, rigid muscles, getting wetter by the second. Back and forth, side to side, rolling her hips and pressing herself down, Mina's skin now all wet.

     "Come here, up" Mina ordered, hands on Chaeyoung's hips again, pulling her up until she straddled her breasts instead.

The younger girl couldn't hold back a moan when she realized what Mina wanted, slowly moving again, her clit now being rubbed by the perky, hardened nipple. It was filthy.

     "Fuck, baby, are you gonna come like that?" Mina asked, scratching down Chaeyoung's back. Chaeyoung nodded, rolling her hips now desperately, hands cupping her own breasts, squeezing them. The feeling is so good Chaeyoung needs to move faster, eyes shut close "Gonna come on my nipples like that?" Slick coated Mina's left breast, and mumbling under her breath, Mina could only praise and degrade Chaeyoung at the same time. "Look at you" She said "Being a good slut for me and fucking yourself like that. Shit, Chaeyoung, you're so good" Mina slapped her again and that was just enough to send Chaeyoung over the edge.

She came, lowering one hand to Mina's hair, pulling it a bit when she rode off her high, still on her girlfriend's nipple. Mina laughed, cause Chaeyoung coming was such a beautiful view, mouth hanging open, eyes shut closed and the veins on her throat able to see when her breath hitched and she moaned.

But Mina barely gave Chaeyoung the chance to calm down; she was already holding her down onto the bed, forcing her legs open with her own, their pussies together, wet and messy.

      "Gonna come on that pretty little cunt of yours" Mina whispered, more to herself than to Chaeyoung, hips meeting harshly as her clit made contact with Chaeyoung's wet folds. Chaeyoung nodded, holding Mina's waist, helping her movements. "You want that, baby? Want me to make you mine?" 

Chaeyoung only whimpered, and what was her surprise when Mina's hand hit her right cheek, not harshly but strong enough to the loud sound to shut Chaeyoung's stupid panting. "I asked you a f-fucking question"

Mina was losing it, so close to her climax that she barely heard when Chaeyoung mumbled a "yes, I want to". The japanese let out a groan and Chaeyoung smiled, digging her nails to Mina's flesh and lift up her own hips just, just enough for Mina's clit to brush against hers. 

The older's hand found Chaeyoung's neck and she squeezed it as she came, not allowing the korean girl to breathe properly until she totally came down from her high, moaning quietly, hips still jerking. Then collapsed on top of Chaeyoung, face hidden on her neck, soft kisses being left there as they both let themselves feel each other.

Chaeyoung's fingertips on Mina's back, slow and invisible drawings being made, and Mina sighed happily, kissing her neck again.

     "Was it over the line?" She asks quietly, lifting her head up to look at Chaeyoung. She loves the little mole next to her lips, and she can't even refrain herself from kissing it. Chaeyoung giggles and pecks her lips.

    "No, not at all. I'm happy we tried it. The... dirty talk thing" Chaeyoung blushes, and Mina almost, almost doesn't remember Chaeyoung asked her, with puppy eyes, to try and degrade her.

    "Creepy" Mina giggled, hands wandering on Chaeyoung's chest, pinching her nipples every now and then. Chaeyoung casually squirmed, her breath just a bit faster than before, and Mina liked that, all the power she held over the younger girl. She decided that she wanted to try something else, something Chaeyoung also asked her, so she offered the younger one a grin.

     "What are you looking at?" Chaeyoung asks, eyebrows together, heart beating fast. Mina shakes her head and leans in to kiss her again. The kiss is deep, slow and intimate; Chaeyoung likes the feeling of Mina's tongue against hers, and when they're finally breathless, Mina caresses Chaeyoung's cheek.

     "Just thinking, _kitten_ "

Chaeyoung's eyes sharpen to the petname and she almost whimpers. Mina loves it.

     "Thinking a-ab-, ugh, about w-what?" Chaeyoung stutters, and Mina thinks Chaeyoung must be really into it when her cheeks go red and she suddenly doesn't know what to do with her hands just by being called kitten.

     "Wanna try the petplay thing we saw online?"

_Hell yes_ , Chaeyoung thought.


	10. ours; ot9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me for the lack of content - college is killing my braincells. i'll try and write more this week. hope you enjoy some ot9 mess that it's not really smut but- well, it's just a mess. also, forgive any typos cause i didn't read through this yet. uwu💗

jihyo kinds of have an idea of when it all started to happen.

it was just the three of them, at first - nayeon, jeongyeon and jihyo. nayeon wasn't anywhere near straight, but jihyo liked to pretend she didn't notice nayeon staring at her lips every now and then, or how her hands wandered over jeongyeon's body too often for it to be considered friendly.

jeongyeon was shy; she'd blush everytime nayeon got too close, or everytime jihyo touched her more than enough. still, she'd always press her front to their back and nuzzle at their necks for a second before getting back to minding her own business.

jihyo also liked to pretend there was nothing going on between them, but she couldn't help but want nayeon's plump lips against hers and couldn't fucking help to stare when jeongyeon decided to walk around without a bra, nipples visible over the fabric of a loose shirt.

but they were friends, and girls. that wasn't supposed to feel right, but yet, jihyo's heart would just go nuts everytime she saw both of them.

momo and sana were the next ones to join their little group, three becoming five as nayeon and sana suddenly catched up and jeongyeon and momo discovered them both liked nerd stuff. jihyo felt kinda left out, and she didn't like sana; the japanese girl seemed to eager to touch nayeon all the time.

but it's like people say: queer kids tend to gravitate towards each other.

it wasn't much of a surprise when jihyo opened the dorm's door only to find nayeon all over sana, kissing her slopply and messy. she apologized quickly and left, but the sight of the two didn't leave her mind for weeks.

dahyun and chaeyoung came by a few months later, and then tzuyu was added to the mess. by this time, nayeon, sana and jihyo would stay up late so they could trade kisses in the dark bathroom, whispering and giggling quietly.

jihyo didn't know much about the youngest three; she just knew dahyun and chaeyoung were kind of together since seventh grade. tzuyu was shy and blushy, even more than jeongyeon, but she warmed up to them quickly, erratic phrases falling from the tip of her tongue when one of them said anything suspicious. " _this is gay panicking_ ," jihyo remember thinking when momo pecked tzuyu's lips out of nowhere during a movie session and tzuyu gagged on her own breath. it was cute.

mina was the last one to join, and probably what caused all of them to end up, well, together. the apparently quiet girl kissed jeongyeon first, then chaeyoung and dahyun at the same time (triple kisses became something really common after that). then momo, jihyo, tzuyu, sana and finally, nayeon. with this, they were all connected, kind of. jihyo felt that, and it was nothing else than right when she invited all of them to her room.

it was just supposed to be another movie night, but dahyun and chaeyoung, like the stupid girlfriends they were, started making out. jihyo tried and scolded them, but sana giggled and pushed them together again, and- well, it became a fucking mess.

almost them all kissed that night. they never spoke of it.

but it became very, very natural. lots of others trainees tried to hook up and warm up to the nine of them, failing miserably everytime. they didn't need anyone else. they fit.

putting them all together in a group was a great idea of jinyoung's.

of course jihyo felt bad for the other trainees who thought it was everything real, but what the fuck, jinyoung had talked to her about who he was going to pick. she wanted to kick him in the balls when he did that to momo, but things got better, eventually.

they weren't supposed to drink in their debut party. with a seventeen and two sixteen year old kids, jihyo knew better, but they practically begged her for a cup of vodka, and their eyes were shining with happiness. she wouldn't say no.

"just a cup, tho," jihyo warned "i'll kick you three out if you get any more than that."

tzuyu was the only one who laughed, and her dimples were too damn pretty.

just a cup were enough for them to get crazy, jihyo learned, when she turned around to see dahyun pressing chaeyoung against a wall. she never ran faster to split them up, not wanting them to ruin their new career. dahyun pouted at her and kissed her jaw. " _please_ , unnie."

jihyo leaded them to her bedroom again. it wasn't long before the nine of them were there again, alcohol in their heads, and really, what should jihyo do when chaeyoung straddled her lap? it was only right for her to claim the younger's lips to herself, tugging on her short hair to deepen the kiss. chaeyoung tasted like strawberries, and jihyo's free hand wandered over her thighs, almost violating the hem of her skirt.

there was chuckling, someone sitting beside them on the bed, and jihyo hesitantly left chaeyoung's lips to meet the person's eyes. it was dahyun.

"this is my girlfriend, you know," dahyun smiled, one hand brushing out some messy locks off chaeyoung's face. "why are you kissing her?"

jihyo raised an eyebrow. "she kissed me first. and, she also kissed mina before, so..."

"she kissed mina because mina kissed me too. at the same time, just like she's doing with jeongyeon and sana right now." dahyun pointed out at them, and even chaeyoung turned around a bit so she could watch the scene.

they were all on their knees on the carpet, faces pressed together, literally kissing. mina's hand was squeezing jeongyeon's ass while the other cupped sana's face. it was hot, and kinda cute.

jihyo was drown back to the girl's in front of her cause dahyun decided it was a good call to kiss chaeyoung. they knew each other too well, exploring each other's mouth, biting and sucking exactly the right way.

jihyo didn't know what the fuck she was doing when she pulled dahyun's hair and kissed her.

dahyun was experient, tongue brushing jihyo's deliciously, one hand on the older girl's cheek and the other on chaeyoung's waist. jihyo was barely able to think, the kiss and the alcohol making everything dizzier, moaning into dahyun's mouth when chaeyoung rolled her hips over her crotch.

" _unnie_ ," chaeyoung cried out, and jihyo and dahyun stopped kissing only to pay attention to her.

but chaeyoung wasn't talking to them. sana was right there, mouthing chaeyoung neck, smiling devilishly as she bit down hard enough to leave a mark.

dahyun had gotten a fisful of sana's hair the next second, their faces close, and for a moment, from across the room, momo thought they were going to kiss.

"don't mark her up," dahyun growled, and then sana's bottom lip was between her teeth. chaeyoung had left jihyo's lap to press tzuyu against the wall and kiss her. "she's _mine_."

sana giggled, pecking dahyun's lips. "dahyunnie, dear," she started "she's _all ours."_

she wasn't wrong, cause chaeyoung was now caressing tzuyu's milky thighs. jihyo turned her attention to a muffled moan, and she glanced at momo and jeongyeon kissing. in the back of her head, she laughed. they were both perfect like that, bodies tangled just like their tongues.

nayeon and mina were together, too, and she might have seen mina's hands slipping into nayeon's waistband. she almost called them out, almost, but someone tugged at her hair and then she was kissing again.

sana. she had kissed sana a thousand times, but she'd never get enough of the sweet, smooth lips pressed against hers. there was teeth grazing her neck, and she opened her eyes when sana stopped kissing her all of a sudden.

tzuyu was walking towards them, with mina right behind her. with her periferic vision, she saw chaeyoung in the middle of nayeon and momo, jeongyeon looking at them with hunger.

_so fucking messy_ , she thought as dahyun's lips met tzuyu's. _so fucking right._


End file.
